The present invention relates to devices for holding medical devices, and in particular, to a holder for disposable medical suction tubes and associated sterile packaging intended for use in hospital and medical facilities, such as intensive care units, critical care units, or cardio-thoracic units.
It is known in hospital facilities to utilize disposable holders for medical suction tube devices, and in particular, disposable holders which are designed as free-standing or clip-on attachment holders. These disposable holders are utilized one time, and may become contaminated with biohazard material during use, necessitating their disposal and replacement.
Accordingly, there is a need for a re-usable medical suction tube holder which may be secured to a stationary object, such as an equipment column, provide solid holding characteristics for medical suction tubes and associated sterile packaging between uses, and which is resistant to biohazard contamination, permitting subsequent cleaning and re-use.